


might like you better if we slept together

by Nakimochiku



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: “Jesus christ Ryan, you're just a little cock slut, aren't you?”





	might like you better if we slept together

**Author's Note:**

> hi, new here. I come with 2k of out of context porn. I'm pretty sorry.
> 
> Bless up to my usual crew for the help.

“Jesus christ Ryan,” Shane laughs as Ryan squirms and writhes and bucks into the intrusion, gasping breath and flushed skin and glassy eyes. “You're just a little cock slut, aren't you?” There’s a laugh in his voice, coloured in disbelief. He works his finger in and out, watches the pink furl of Ryan’s ass open to accommodate, the ripple and flex of his abs as he moves his hips.

Ryan clenches his eyes shut and whines, heat flushing through him, but he doesn't know if its shame or arousal. “Just— just—" he tries, and tips his hips up, deliriously wants more, so much, wants to _feel it_.

Shane shushes him, rubs his free hand up his flank and eases in another finger. Ryan’s cock is fucking drooling and they haven't even touched it, a wounded noise is punched out of him at the stretch. Shane’s fingers are so long and deep and _good_. “I don't even have to touch your prostate, do I, baby? You just want something to fill this greedy little hole.” He works in a third finger, too fast, but even that mild hurt is good. Ryan bites his lip and keens, but it does little to discredit Shane’s smug comments. “Yeah, you're just a slut for this.”

“Oh fuck,” Ryan’s voice cracks. He lifts his head to look down, at his own hands holding his thighs open, Shane’s fingers easing in and out, shiny with lube that squelches from his clenching hole. “Oh fuck Shane, oh ff—" he bites his lip and lets his head fall back with a sob as Shane’s fingers move faster, curling and teasing, working him loose and sloppy, body tingling.

“You want my cock?” Shane’s voice is husky, delighted in Ryan’s torment. Ryan whines out a needy noise, lifting his hips. All he gets is the removal of Shane’s fingers, dragging a pleading sound from him. “Asked you a question baby, do you want to feel my cock?”

“Want it.” Ryan replies after a few swallows, unsure how he's even responding coherently. He adjusts his slipping grip on his legs, exposing his shiny hole and tight balls and leaking cock. Shane looks him over, licks his lips, gaze ravenous.  “Wanna feel your cock inside me.” He says, more clearly. He'd say anything at all to make it happen, now now _now_.

“Yeah you do.” Shane smirks.  But he doesn't press in, fuck Ryan open the way he wants. His palms rest against the cheeks of Ryan's ass, his thumbs hook into his rim, pulling him gently open. Ryan’s breath sticks in his throat, thighs and belly trembling, sweat pooling at his collar bone and the dip of his navel. “But I think you can ask me a little nicer than that, right?” His thumbs sink a little deeper, Ryan’s so desperate he could cry.

“Please!” He sobs, fumbling one hand up to Shane’s shoulder for leverage, eyes fluttering shut to chase that stretch and fullness, hips angling down for more, inside, right there but not quite.

“Come on baby, I need to hear you say it,” Shane’s fucking with him, he knows he is, but Ryan is a million miles away and unsure how to give Shane what he wants so Ryan can get what he needs— Shane bends, kissing his shaking folded legs as he goes, to swipe his tongue right over Ryan’s open hole and his own tugging fingers. He licks obscenely inside, slurps, hums pleasantly as Ryan wails curses and hymns to the ceiling. His tongue is hot and wet and merciless, sliding in and flicking, making a mess. His thumbs press a little deeper, pull a little further apart, making room for the curl of his tongue, and Ryan would tell him demons were only so much dust and wind if he would just—

“Please, oh fuck please Shane, fuck me! I want it, please!” He babbles nonsense, toes curling, a hot pool of arousal growing in his belly, body flush with pleasure. Shane sits up and licks his lips and grins devilishly.

So leisurely, he pulls out his thumbs to replace them with two slick fingers, palming Ryan’s cock, smearing precome over his already filthy fingers. Ryan cries out, rocking into the pressure of his fingers, his palm, Shane’s name tangled on his tongue. “You're so loud,” he laughs. Ryan flushes, wants to say _you did this_ , bites his lip, but Shane just smirks at him. “It’s hot.”

Ryan swallows, adjusts his shaky grip on Shane’s shoulder, feels something inside his chest burst. “Shane _please_ ,” he whimpers, so needy and breathless, eyes dark and blown wide.

Shane lets out a huff of breath that sounds suspiciously like “fuck Ryan.” And pulls away, leaving Ryan cold and empty and aching. Shane’s cheeks are flushed, brown hair stuck to his glistening forehead, as he hurriedly slicks his cock, gleaming eyes roaming all over, drinking Ryan in. Ryan arches, wants to be seen, wants to be fucked, wants— “I know baby hold on,” he settles between Ryan’s bent legs, cock long and red and hard, hot where it brushes Ryan’s inner thigh. The head of his cock is velvet smooth where it kisses at Ryan’s rim, his hole twitching open for him in anticipation, eager to take it in, feel Shane to his throat. He wants to be split open.

“C’mon Shane, c’mon give it to me, I want it I — oh—!” All the breath escapes Ryan’s lungs at the first nudge of his cock, opening him, pressing inside, sinking deeper, stretching and filling him. Strained little gasps are sucked from him at each inward push. His belly feels hot and full, his hole tingles around Shane’s girth, his eyes fucking water. His mouth drops open but no sound comes out, Shane is still pressing in and in and in, taking him over, owning him, until at last he’s all the way inside and Ryan’s body is squeezing around him. It’s mind blowing, full and open and hot and slick, so good a reedy noise slips between clenched teeth as he trembles and still somehow wants more, hard, deep—

“Jesus Ryan look at you,” Shane murmurs, voice rough. His eyes are shining in delight as he takes Ryan in, cruelly still when he knows Ryan’s growing crazy with wanting him.  “You like it?” His broad hands spread across Ryan’s ribs, feeling his heaving breaths, the tremor of his skin. His palm slides over his belly as though idly wondering if he can feel himself through the thin layer of flesh. “Go on, tell me how much you like it.”

“Like it,” Ryan gasps, focused on the throbbing of his ass around Shane’s cock, the heaviness and heat. “Like it— _Shane—_ so deep and full, fuck, I—" he’s cut off by a cry as Shane rocks his hips, grinding deeper, their hips flush and sticking together with sweat. Shane is everywhere, everything, all around and inside him, chest to chest, hands on his thighs and his hips and his waist, easing Ryan into motion. He pulls back, so achingly slow and dragging Ryan moans long and low, and plunges back in the same way, so Ryan can't think beyond the movements, the sensation, the flush of heat at every inward thrust. The heaviness and the slick slide consumes him.  He must be saying something, gasping and pleading, but he can't hear himself.

“Fuck Ryan, you perfect little slut,” Shane groans, breath hot against his ear, teeth dragging against the sweat slick skin of Ryan's throat when Ryan tosses his head back to cry to the ceiling and the gods and _Shane—_ “Could come just like this, couldn't you baby? You just like having me inside you, don't you?” He punctuates his questions with rough thrusts, hips snapping, moving faster, Ryan’s legs kicking uselessly in the air, punching high noises from him.

“Shane—!” Ryan’s nails scrape over Shane's broad shoulders, his chest arches into his hot mouth where he sucks kisses. “Shane I wanna—"

“Not yet,” Shane slows, ignores Ryan’s pathetic whimper, pushes in deep, presses their forehead together to say, “doing so good for me,”

“Oh fuck,” Ryan sobs, his body throbs with pleasure, but he can't think anymore. There's just the snap snap _snap_ of Shane’s hips and the wet sounds his body makes around his cock and the slide of their sweaty skin and the scrape of Shane's teeth wherever he can reach and the bruising crush of his hands on his thighs and hips and the melting _heat_ of it all.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Shane gasps. He reaches one hand up to fist in Ryan’s hair, pulling his head back to bite at him lips, to taste the noises Ryan can’t help making. Even that sting is good, being used and held just where Shane wants him is good, he cries out with it, struggles just so Shane can pin him still. “So tight, even your cock’s wet for me, you mess.” Out and in and out, Ryan’s panting so hard he almost doesn't hear Shane growl, “ _such_ a little slut.”

“Oh fuck!” Ryan says again, arousal bright like a flame and blanking out everything but Shane’s voice saying filthy things, shivering and wanting and so close to breaking apart. He's so full he thinks he's going to burst and even that is good. “Shane—“ he pleads, eyes fluttering open to look at him. Shane growls, slams into him savagely, Ryan’s voice is lost in another string of cries in time with his movements, each blending into the last, he barely has time to whimper at the outward drag and clench of his hole before Shane is shoving back in, filling him totally, earning a high pitched cry. “Shane—!” He tries again.

“Gonna come for me baby?” Shane leans up on his elbows to study Ryan’s face: mouth open and wet, eyelashes clumped with tears and struggling to remain open, face and neck and chest red and sweaty. Ryan clenches around Shane’s invading cock, his own erection twitching, nodding stupidly in answer, frantic with the need to come now, held on the edge by Shane’s _not yet_ . “Gonna come just from this?” Ryan tries to gasp out Shane’s name, but nothing but a pleading keen comes out, Shane’s so big inside him he can't remember how to speak, let alone breathe and he's right there but Shane said  _not yet_ — “Fuck I could keep you like this forever, I bet you'd love it,” Shane draws back, let's cool sex scented air flood between them and Ryan whines because he doesn’t want _that_ either— but Shane’s just adjusting, lifting his hips to get a good angle, good grip on his ass, and gives it to him like he  _means it_ and if Ryan wasn’t screaming before he is now, it’s so good. “Go on and come baby, wanna see you come all over yourself.”

Ryan sobs one last time as Shane mercilessly pounds him, shoves him right over the edge, vision white and spurting all over his trembling belly. He’s so lost he barely registers Shane’s last erratic thrusts, but he peels open his eyes just in time to see Shane’s squeeze shut, trembling all over as he comes inside him. Ryan moans at that too, and locks his legs around Shane’s hips to keep him there, keep him inside just a while longer. It’s uncomfortable in the best way.

“Can’t wait to do that again.” Ryan says against the hot skin of Shane’s shoulder when he’s come back to himself. They are stuck together, disgusting and filthy and perfect. Shane curls over him like a protective shield.

“Again?” Shane laughs. “I didn’t fuck you stupid good enough just now?”

“You did,” Ryan drawls. “But I want you to do it again. Tonight.”

Shane settles against him more comfortably, kisses his forehead. “Greedy little slut.”

His skin tingles, and if Shane notices how red and still he gets, the crinkle and glimmer of his eyes is the only indication. “Keep that up and I'll make it right now.”

Shane barks a laugh, Ryan feels it vibrate through his chest. “Oh no, how awful.”

 


End file.
